Episode 8747 (5th October 2015)
Plot The bridal party awkwardly await Tim's arrival although none of them expect him to show. As time passes, Sally struggles to maintain a front of confidence. Johnny Connor reveals to Carla that he put his life savings into Aidan's bank account as a tax dodge and didn't know about the factory buy-out until just now. Carla gives the workers the day off to give the Connors time to sort out the mess. Sally's resolve starts to crumble as it becomes clear that Tim isn't coming. Yasmeen and Sharif sort out the problems at the gym. Yasmeen finds a solicitor to help them fight Tracy, ignoring Sharif's wishes. Tim suddenly arrives in his wedding suit, having been talked round by the combined efforts of Kevin and Craig. Carla no longer trusts Aidan as he stole from his own father. Sally and Tim exchange vows and are married. Sally promises Tim that she'll stop trying to change him. Kate Connor shows Michelle her engagement ring. Johnny insists on getting his money back so that he can give Kate the wedding she deserves. Aidan asks why he doesn't use the rest of his money for it. Johnny admits it's all gone as his girlfriend cleaned him out. The residents flock to the bistro for the free bar when word spreads about the wedding going ahead. Caitlin Ryan arrives to see Craig. Yasmeen agrees to drop her actions against Tracy and concentrate on her family. Caitlin apologises for standing Craig up and says she was in A&E with her dad after the TV fell on him. Beth lets Craig take Caitlin back to their house. Johnny lays claim to Aidan's 40% share of the factory. Carla expects him to be a silent partner and is surprised when he says otherwise. Tim does his back in and drops Sally when he goes to carry her over the threshold but they laugh about it. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Carla Connor - Alison King *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn Guest cast *Registrar - Ant Bacon *Caitlin Ryan - Eve Gordon Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Nick's Bistro *V Court Fitness Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: At The Bistro, Sally fears Tim has jilted her on their wedding day, Carla has a go at Aiden for lying about where he got his money from; and Tyrone's exhaustion leads to a mistake at work. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,180,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2015 episodes